Culinary arts
by TwinRise
Summary: Kurogane wasn’t just a normal talent scout, he was a scout that looked for the culinary arts and Fai was the best cheif around though who would know................
1. Chapter 1

_**(IGNORE MY BAD GRAMMER AND SPELLING)**_

_Culinary arts_

Kurogane was going down the streets in a brisk walk with a huge headache as usual. He was glaring at everybody that pasted him out of anger. Being a talent scout from the Nihon Association was hard work with annoying people. Now, Kurogane wasn't just a normal talent scout, he was a scout that looked for the culinary arts. Talents scouts from this organization were split up to every level of activities from chess, to singing, to balloon animals and the list goes on and he was stuck with the…. cooks.

Kurogane was originally going to be a swordsmen scout but his boss, Tomoyo, thought 'it would be better if he scouted something more calming instead of something that will aid his aggression'. He tried to reason with her by telling her that he's been one of the best swordsmen for years and will know talent when he sees it, but his stubborn boss told him that he can spot culinary talent too after all his mom was the greatest chief of her time. Then after he opened his mouth again she told him she wasn't changing her mind and that was that.

It has been four weeks of scouting and two bottle of Advil since then. It was pretty boring for a bit until news got out which left Kurogane with a bunch of desperate chiefs bugging him and trying to shove food down his throat. Right Now, He was finally free from the cooks that had talked his ear off all day. He wondered how this was not suppose to 'aid to his aggression' as he picture each person being beheaded by his own sword. He keep walking for a while trying to get away from it all. Until he reached the out skirts of the town. Trying to calm his anger and his migraine he went to a restaurant called Celes around the corner; hoping to god that the news didn't travel far.

The restaurant was quite different than what he was used to. It was fairly large with many windows throughout the front half of the thing granting you the ability to see every person eating. It held about forty people all together counting the stools at the counter which led to the kitchen. That's about were the windows stopped leavening one or two windows towards the back of the restraint reveling the large kitchen. Stepping in, the entire place had a calm feel about it. It almost looked like an oversize bakery from the old days but with a dining twist, with many different types of browns and tans ever where.

Kurogane was snapped out of his observations by his migraine and his sudden growling stomach. He looked at his watch seeing that he had missed dinner by three hours so it was nine now. He sat down at the nearest table with a sigh. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. He was exhausted, angry and did not want to be bothered which is when a waiter showed up…………of corse.

"Hello!" a male voice pierced through his head. "My name is Fai! How may I assist you today!" the much to happy voice spoke.

He stayed in his position a bit longer before seeing who the voice belonged to. Kruogane slowly opened his eyes to see a blonds' face over him. He jolted up at the same time the waiter leaped back. The swordsman then stopped in his tracks as his jaw almost fell. There standing before him was a man that looked like he could have been a model. He had bright blue eyes and a longer hair style than most men would prefer, complemented his thin body structure. His hair was wavy and look really soft almost feathery. He was defiantly shorter than him but the thing he noticed first was his fake smile.

"What wrong?" the thin blond waiter asked a bit playfully. Shaking his thoughts Kurogane regain his composer.

"Give me something that can help migraines." Kurogane commanded. He was expecting a usual answer like 'im sorry sir but you have to be more specific' or 'how am I suppose to know what does that' but that's not what he got.

The man wrote it on his note pad and spoke "Coming up! Would you like something that can help you with your exhaustion?"

"Sure." Kurogane slowly spoke a bit un-sure.

"okey doke! Can I ask one more thing?

"ok. go ahead" kurogane spoke blandly.

"What's your name? I like to know the costumers I serve." He said with an even bigger fake smile.

"Kurogane" he stated eyeing the strange man. Fai put his pen to his lips thoughtfully before turning back to him "okey doke, Kirggy. I'll be back in a jiffy." He stated before prancing off. 'Kirggy' watch him astounded. He was always a scary looking guy. Most people feared him, minus the most desperate chiefs, but there he went. The only guy who seemed unfazed or scared by the easily angered man. He even went to the point of calling him an idiotic nickname.

Minutes later said person pranced out of the kitchen to his table. He placed some soup and tea in front of him. "Bon apiete" he said with a natural French accent pulling up his tray to his chest. He 'smiled' and ran off. Then the smell got to his nose. Kurogane looked at the soup. It was the greatest smelling soup he's ever came into contact with. Taking a huge bite out of it he felt almost instantly better energy wise. Then drinking the tea his migraine dissolved away. Both food items were amazing. The soup was kind of like French onion soup but with a thicker broth and a more powerful taste of a seasoning he couldn't quite place. The tea didn't even need sugar for it was naturally sweated. It also had a spicy flavor so stronger it numbed his head from any migraines he could possibly get the rest of the day.

'Maybe finding the culinary talents were easier than I thought' Kurogane thought to himself. He waved Fai down moments later.

"Is something not to your liking, Kirggy?" the waiter asked.

"No. actually I would like to speak to the chief." Kurogane discarded the annoying name for the moment to keep on task.

Fai froze for a second but quickly went back to his upbeat attitude. It was a little strange but so was the waiter.

"I'm sure the chief is really busy cooking and all." Fai said a bit too quickly. Just then the chief came out to talk to a friend.

"hehe! I guess not…. I'll go fetch him" he said with his hand rubbing the back of his head. He then trotted off to the chief to tell him that a customer wanted to meet him. The chief looked briefly suspicious at Fai, as Fai ever so slightly flinched back, but then came over to the secret talent scout with a smile.

"what can I do ya' for" the bulky head chief said as he leaned on to the table facing Kurogane.

Kurogane cough slight at the man's bad breath. "Umm… Yes. Could I ask if you were the one that made my food?"

Kurogane raised an eyebrow as the chief confusedly looked at the food in front of him.

"No.. I didn't." the chief said defensively "that food's not even on the menu."

"Then.. Who made it?" Kurogane asked as he looked toward the kitchen the same moment as Fai happened to walk in it.

"Then could you see if another chief did?" Kurogane tried.

"The shifts changed so the chief that probably made your food is home by now, but they'll be back tomorrow" the chief stated as he got up to get back to his job.

With a sigh Kurogane got up to wave Fai down for his check. He guessed he'd have to come back tomorrow to find this mysterious chief.

Fai jumped in front of him "You need your check, Kirggy?"

"Yep. And would you quit with those annoying names" Kurogane barked getting tired of the nick names.

"So what was all that about. Kirggy!" The waiter ask with a 'smile' ignoring the other persons request.

"oo.. I was trying to find the chief that made my food so I could complement him." Kurogane lied not wanting this place to know he was a scout to.

"I see… what the chief tell you?" Fai said a little less than his happy tone.

"That he didn't make it, it's not on the menu and I have to come back tomorrow." He said quickly trying to end his conversation soon so he could get his check.

"Ok! Kirggy!" the waiter said his words dripping with fake happiness "here's your check" he suddenly pulled the check out of nowhere.

Angrily Kurogane gave the money needed to Fai but before the waiter left Kurogane asked "did you see who made my food?"

Fai froze momentarily then turned around fakly happy. "Of course not, Kirggy."

"Ok.." the customer said eyeing the smiling maniac, then left . Kurogane was a few feet away from the restaurant, but as the door slowly closed behind him he could have sworn he could have heard a crash and someone screaming 'Fai! What did I tell you?'

_**CLIFFY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW DO YOU LIKE IT? SHOULD I GO ON? SHOULD I DELET IT? REVIEW AND TELL ME!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Culinary Arts

Kurogane woke up to the 'most wonderful sound in the world' ……his phone. Taunting him, it rang again and again and again……

He groaned and stuck the sides of his pillow to his ears and glared at the retched thing that woke him up one o'clock in the morning. Just as he thought his glare would melt the phone, it stopped. Kurogane laugh silently to himself.

'even the phone is smart enough to be scared, haha' he thought as he relaxed into the blissful silence, but the more he thought, there was only one person who was stupid or brave enough to not be scared of him. It was that gorgeous blond waiter. For one thing, this was the first time he had ever thought about someone as gorgeous and another thing no one has ever been that relaxed and care free around him. No one, in a million years, would even think to call him a silly nick name like 'kirrgy'. Where that spastic blond made that name up?........... the world will never known……………

Just then he realized that his mind was thinking for far too long about the waiter, all though it did annoy him that he couldn't remember the name of said person. He turned over to sleep ignoring the man that he could not get out of his mind.

""

"Arg! What idiot is trying to get on my death list?" Kurogane grabbed his phone and looked at the screen, but then felt like the idiot when he found out it was his alarm clock. It seems he fell asleep again and it was 4 now. Groaning he lifted his body off the bed letting the blankets easily slide off him. He was in long pants and no shirt for his sleep ware. He easily navigated through the dark room quickly getting into traditional Japanese workout clothes.

He walked down stairs to his kitchen and turned on the light without missing a beat from the sudden change of light. When the light came on it showed how traditional the place was. The entire house stayed true to his swordsmanship and culture. It had paper/ wooden doors with a low table you would have to kneel at as a dining table. His kitchen was the same way with an island in the middle and a modernized twist. For breakfast he made some quick rice and ate it. He then put on his shoes and got his sword to go work out in the dojo down the street as one of his morning routines.

He was the best swordsmen of his time so he showing up this early in the morning to the dojo was not rare. In fact, the people who owned the place gave him a key so he could be in there whenever he wanted to train. He brought out his key to open the double doors. With an easy turn of the key and a push the door came open shedding some light on the dojo's front room. Kurogane went in and turned on the lights letting the doors close by themselves. He walked right through to another set of door at the back of the room. He knew this place by heart. He walked through to the training ground which was surrounded by the dojo building and the inside workout areas.

Kurogane went straight to working on accuracy, maneuvers, turns, reflexes and proper battle stances. When two hours past it concluded his morning work outs and he went on his way. Giving the dojo the allusion that no one was ever there.

He decided to leave his workout clothes on and kept walking passing his house and down the street. For one thing he wasn't going to be caught dead around these parts by seven because that's was when the life sucking desperate band of 'great' chefs come lurking and another thing was he had plans to go visit that restaurant again in another attempt to find this mystery chef. He traveled down the streets with his hands behind his head, looking toward the sky. His mind couldn't help, but drift back to the 'smiling' blond.

'Why was his smile so fake?' he wondered. His mind went over the features of the waiters face for a while. 'he almost looked worn out, sad and depressed' the blue eyes of the beholder were filled with emptiness that he had only seen from war survivors and his face shown slight signs of sleepless nights. He looked exhausted himself, but seemed to ignore it. Although who could tell over that spastic attitude and chirpy voice. Kurogane's mind had stopped thinking about it as he closed into his destination. He had no clue why he had come here at seven since the place doesn't open until 12 (it opens for lunch and dinners) ,but his feet carried him there any ways. He was just about to be there, but he decided to take back way to kill some time.

He was coming up to the building again when he started to hear music. In confusion he sought the owner of the mysterious sound and found the answer peeking through the back kitchen window of the supposable closed restaurant. The kitchen was the only thing with light in the whole place and in the kitchen was the man Kurogane has been thinking about this whole time. There the waiter was had an apron on and was kneading some dough. He was playing around with the dough as he danced and started to sing in harmony with the song. For the first time he was smiling and seemed truly care free………

His voice came out beautifuly with the soft beginning _"I watched the proverbial sunrise  
Coming up over the Pacific and, You might think I'm losing my mind, But I will shy away from the specifics..."_

As the last lines finished and the rhythm sped up he tossed his tan dough in to a bowl and began measuring what Kurogane guessed was going to become the filling of whatever pastry he was making. _"'cause I don't want you to know where I am, 'cause then you'll see my heart, In the saddest state it's ever been."_ Ending that line by leaning to the counter and checking his second measured ingredient. _"This is no place to try and live my life."_ He sang dumping that ingredient into the pan he placed the first one.

_"Stop right there."_ He sang louder as he spun around placing the pan on the stove. _"That's exactly where I lost it."  
"See that line."_ He grabbed already cut strawberries and tossed onto the pan. _"Well I never should have crossed it."_ Kurogane smiled softly to himself at the waiter's display of dancing. Every dance matched the words and the flower on his cheek didn't help.

_"Stop right there. Well I never should have said," _He stirred in rhythm _"That it's the very moment that, I wish that I could take back."_ he placed the spoon he used to stir down "_the person I became."_ He sang more sadly. _"I'm sorry that"_ he grabbed the dough _"it took so long for me to change."_

"I'm sorry for"

He then started to roll the dough thin and flat. _"I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again, 'cause who I am hates who I've been. Who I am hates who I've been."_ He kept rolling it until the singing came back on. He then started to dance to it more as he stirred his filling. _"I talk to absolutely no one, Couldn't keep to myself enough, And the things bottled inside have finally begun, To create so much pressure that I'll soon blow up."_He then brought out a cookie cutter and cut the dough into circles. _" I heard the reverberating footsteps, Synching up to the beating of my heart, And I was positive that unless I got myself together, I would watch me fall apart." _

When the circles were cut the blond placed the strawberry filling into the middle of each one. _"And I can't let that happen again, 'cause then you'll see my heart, In the saddest state it's ever been. This is no place to try and live my life."_

The music suddenly soften as he folded the circles in half creating a dumpling looking pastry. "_Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it. See that line. Well I never should have crossed it. Stop right there. Well I never should have said, that it's the very moment that, I wish that I could take back."_ Then the music sped up again as he put the food in the oven. _"Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it. See that line. Well I never should have crossed it. Stop right there. Well I never should have said, that it's the very moment that, I wish that I could take back." _

"_Who I am hates who I've been, And who I am will take the second chance you gave me. Who I am hates who I've been, 'cause who I've been only ever made me... So sorry for the person I became. So sorry that it took so long for me to change. I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again, 'cause who I am hates who I've been. Who I am hates who I've been."_

He then finished the song off by wiping the counters down in beat and showing his finishing dance to the song. He turned the music off and took a quick glance around with his hands on his hips. "Now that was fun!" he said in a positive attitude. He brought out some pre made chocolate mousse and started putting it in a plastic bag. He then cut the corner of the bag creating a hole for a small amount of chocolate to come out. He pulled out the dessert and placed them all on a big plate and then squirted a little chocolate on top of each. Smiling at his creation he grabbed one for taste. He tasted it and smiled even bigger "parfait! Une autre création fini!" he said in a perfect French accent.

"FAI! GOD DAMMIT! HURRY UP YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING TRASH!" a voice bombed from the front of the restaurant making the blonde freeze. He looked at the clock "he's early" he spoke in a whisper. He ran to another oven and pulled out a meal and then just in time chunked his chocolate creation out the same window Kurogane was peeking in, without looking. Luckily Kurogane caught the plate instead of letting it break and turned back to the scene slowly playing out in front of him. Fai (which he now remembered the name of waiter, since the man yelled it) was standing almost at attention by the hot meal awaiting the person.

"Good morning, Ashura-san. I hope your trip was pleasant." Fai said without an accent and with a bow as a man walked into the room. The man eyed Fai for a moment and looked to the food, during the entire Fai stayed in a bow without raising an inch keeping his eyes closed.

"Well it smells better than dirt…" the man spat and then took a bite of it. He chewed it momentarily and then made a disgusted face and spat it at Fai. "What kind of trash are you trying to give me! Clean it up and make it again after you clean that refrigerator out." He barked and turned quickly making Fai flinch "o and you're not allowed to work today. Now hurry up!" he then left. Fai lifted his head to ask something but he was already gone he sighed and picked up the plate.

"At least he's in a good mood today." Fai 'smiled' to himself. Fai looked like he was suddenly drained of energy as he slowly cleaned the dish and started again.

Kurogane took this time to leave. He could not believe what he had just seen. He was about to turn the corner when he realized he still had Fia's dessert plate. He looked down at it for a few seconds and couldn't help to try one………….

**(I wasn't planing on making it longer, but reviews made me think other wise! THANKS EVERYONE!)**


End file.
